iTold You Not to Be A Nub: Sam & Freddie's Valentines Day, one shot
by mycarlydotcom
Summary: Sam's not really a touchy feely kind of girl…well she is, but she doesn't like to show it.


**Synopsis:** _This is just a quick Valentine's Day one shot for Sam & Freddie, written to take place after Sam returns home from LA. They have gotten back together by this point, and Freddie attempts to do something special for same on Valentine's Day. Sam's not really a touchy feely kind of girl…well she is, but she doesn't like to show it._

**"...but I still want them"**_  
_

Sam and Freddie were spending Valentine's Day together; however, they weren't doing anything special, as Sam made it clear to Freddie "not to be a nub about it". Despite Sam's wishes, Freddie couldn't help but still want to do something special for her. He remembered her telling him a few years back that nobody has ever gone out of their way for her on Valentine's Day…Freddie wanted too, she deserved it.

They were hanging out at the Groovy Smoothie and little did Sam know, Freddie had a surprise for her. When it was time to give Sam her surprise, Freddie bumped Gibby in the arm and gave him the eyes to "get lost". Gibby had nothing better to do, so he had tagged along with them…he pretty much invited himself, to their dismay.

"What?" Gibby whispered to Freddie.

"Get outta here, I want to give Sam her Valentine's surprise." Freddie whispered back.

"Well, where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know, go to the bathroom or something! I just need a few minutes."

"Fine, I'll be back." Gibby stood up from the table and went to the bathroom.

"…"

"…"

"What where you guys talking about?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh, ummm…Gibby wanted to know if I would help him…uh, with some school work."

"He had to whisper to ask that you that?"

"Oh, you know…Gibby…he's a strange one" Freddie tried to play it off.

"Sure…" Sam said suspiciously.

Freddie looked over towards T-Bo and gave him the signal. He rolled a cart over to their table. It was littered with Valentine's, flowers, chocolates, candy hearts, and that special "love smoothie" that T-Bo tried to give Sam and Freddie, back when they first starting dating.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sam" Freddie said smiling.

"What's all this?..." Sam replied, completely caught off guard.

"It's for you."

It caught the attention of everyone in the Groovy Smoothie, several girls watched as they "aww'd", wishing a guy would do that for them, how romantic. Sam's faced turned bright red, embarrassed by all the attention.

"I know you told me not to, but…"

"Yeah that's right!...I told you not too!" Sam replied in an angered tone, not exactly how Freddie was hoping she's react.

"I just thought..."

"I don't care!..."

Freddie looked disappointed.

"Nothing to see here people! Go about your business!" Sam exclaimed to the restaurant. Everyone proceeded to go back to what they were doing.

"I told you not to be a nub…"

"Well, I just thought you deserved a nice Valentine's Day."

"So you go embarrass me in front of everyone?!"

"I wasn't trying to embarrass you."

"You know I don't like that kind of stuff."

"I know, I just….I'm sorry."

"Whatever…" Sam crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Upset that she didn't react the way he hoped, Freddie grabbed what he could off that cart, the flowers, the candy hearts, and chocolates, and he walked out of the Groovy Smoothie. Sam noticed a card sitting on the cart, he forgot to grab it. She opened it up and it read…

"Happy Valentine's Day Sam, I know you told me not to be a nub today, but you deserve a nice Valentine's Day. I know we fight a lot, and we're pretty much polar opposites…but you mean the world to me, and I just wanted you to know. Love, Frednerd."

Sam's heart skipped a beat. In all honesty, she was actually happy that Freddie did that for her…she just reacted the only way she knew how, as she isn't really the touch feely kind of girl. She ran out of the Groovy Smoothie after him.

Leaving the bathroom, Gibby came back to an empty table…

"They ditched me…oh well" he sat down and started to eat the extra boxes of candy hearts still left there…"Gibbbbbayy."

Approaching Freddie from behind, Sam said…

"Hey! Wait up!"

He turned around, "What?..." he responded with disappointment in his voice.

"Where are you going?"

"To get rid of these rid of these chocolates and flowers you don't want…"

"No no" Sam said, as she stepped closer to him. Taking them out of his grasp, she said "I told you not to be a nub…but I still want them." She smiled…Freddie cracked a smile back.

"…"

"…"

She gave him and kiss and said "Thanks Frednerd".


End file.
